An endless variety of games can be played with a standard or special deck of cards, and many of them usually have the score recorded on peg boards as the game proceeds. Parallel rows of holes are engaged by pegs associated with each player, and the pegs are advanced with each step in the game sequence. Cribbage and Euchre are popular examples, and the number of boards in use is well into the millions.
The usual construction of these scoring boards involves the use of specialized automated woodworking techniques to produce boards of good finish and cleanly machined holes. Special pegs are commonly made as screw-machine items out of brass or aluminum. Extended use of a board and its set of pegs has a tendency to distort the holes and interfere with the clean alignment of the engaged pegs. The present invention is directed at the reduction of the cost to manufacture, and the elimination of the effects of wear.